


et tu ladybug?

by arrowsanonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, i would add julerose but this is a request so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsanonymous/pseuds/arrowsanonymous
Summary: the girl squad + chloé plays the yo-yo.marinette busts out some pro gamer moves, and she's kind of royally fucked now.
Kudos: 66





	et tu ladybug?

"Girl, look!" Alya exclaimed, pointing at a vendor selling yo-yos. "They have Ladybug yo-yos!"

Chloé, who was (for some reason) hanging out with Marinette's girl squad, visibly perked up at the sight of Queen Bee's Stinger. "There's also Queen Bee's weapon. I should buy one." she said.

Alix laughed. "Chlo, no amount of cockiness is gonna hide that you're happy."

Rolling her eyes, though with a slight blush on her cheeks, Chloé flipped her hair. "What you just said was utterly ridiculous!" she declared as she walked away.

"They're so cute!" Rose gushed, tugging Juleka along with her as the pair walked closer to the vendor, just behind Chloé. 

Smiling fondly, Juleka let Rose pull her away while Alix skated along, following Alya who were also approaching the vendor.

Marinette smiled, then followed them. "Hey! Wait for me!" she yelled, running after the others. Alya glanced back, then steadied the ravenette as she stumbled from stopping so quickly.

"Whoa, Mari," Alix grinned, "slow down."

Chloé looked at Marinette as if she's going to pass a scathing remark, but instead she turned away and started toying with her newly-bought yo-yo.

Alix raised an eyebrow at Chloé's skilled movements. "Huh. Who would've thought that Chloé out of all people can play the yo-yo?"

Chloé didn't respond. She just looked away.

Rose looked at the blonde, then at Alix. "Come on, Alix, please stop the teasing," she pleaded, clinging to Juleka. "Let's just all have fun!"

Smiling, Juleka opened the box that held her newly purchased toy. "Yeah," she said, agreeing with the bubbly girl hanging onto her arm.

Marinette smiled. "Are you guys down to play your yo-yos?"

Alya grinned. "Hell yeah."

"It's a pity Mylène couldn't make it," Rose said, walking over to a clear area of the park they were at, "this is so much fun!"

She tried to bounce her yo-yo, but it wasn't seamless like Chloé or (surprisingly) Juleka's handling.

"Ooh, girl, I didn't know you could play this thing," Alya grinned, winking at Juleka, who blushed.

"Hey! Check this out!" Alix yelled, then she tossed the yo-yo up in the air, and then it came back to her hand with a loop.

Everyone else was staring at her in awe, but then Marinette grinned and held her yo-yo like she was about to throw it.

"Let's see what I can do to top that," Marinette said with a smirk. She twisted and tossed and pulled the yo-yo back in an entrancing performance that looked like she was dancing. There was a look of utter concentration on her face, her lips slightly parted, as her eyes follow the yo-yo.

When she let the yo-yo drop to her hand, she realized there was silence.

Sheepishly, Marinette grinned.

"Holy fuck," someone said, "are you Ladybug?"

**Author's Note:**

> this is too short but i hope u like it <3


End file.
